Reincarnated in a New World as a Dragneel
by Mallador9000
Summary: A hardcore otaku with no friends and family makes a deal with the Devil to be reincarnated into the Fairy Tail universe. What changes will she bring to the plot? (my first take on a first person story, hopefully it's passable)


**I'm sorry for starting a new story while I haven't uploaded chapters for the other ones in so long but I really needed to write my idea down, or I will actually go crazy**

 **I reintroduced myself to Fairy Tail and I'm hooked on it again**

 **I saw some other people write Isekai fanfictions about this, and they're really good, so I'm trying it out**

In my past life, I lived in the United States. Don't ask me what state because I forgot a long time ago. I had average looks, average grades, and an average life, well…. Until I became a NEET that is. I remember working as an author before this, if you could even call me that. The reception for my first book was ridiculously bad and I fell into slight depression for a while.

I had no family or friends who could provide support in any way or form, only inheriting a reasonable sum from my late parents who had died in a car crash when I was little. Yeah, living with that much money for over ten years was hell. Every single meal cost me under a dollar and every piece of clothing came from either a garbage can (if I was lucky enough to find any intact ones), or a yard sale. Obviously, I couldn't pay for any College tuition fees.

I never focused on making any friends at school, being the introverted girl I was, always the one creepy weirdo who ate their lunch in a shady corner, or the unapproachable person who everyone knew about and ignored. Yeah, I was never that interested in making friends and getting along. Rather, I surrounded myself with fictional realities (mostly anime). From a very young age, my life has been utterly dominated by anime.

For a lonely person like me without any friends and family, who lived in a boring world where I was an insignificant drop of water in an ocean, anime was my best escape. The characters became my friends and family, filling the void in my heart. I remember when any series ended, I would begin to sob uncontrollably. Pathetic, I know, crying over fictional characters who were nothing but figments of someone's imagination. Those characters would never embrace me, love me, or even acknowledge my existence. I knew this, and I knew that eventually, every series would end. However, when the inevitable happened, I could still never restrain my tears, as I was forcibly kicked out of the characters' lives, parting ways with my "friends" for all eternity.

Anyways, I'm getting off topic. Let's get back on track. One day, I won about a million dollars from the lottery after buying a ticket the first time in a decade. After I pinched myself so hard that I drew blood, I screamed my throat hoarse and lost my voice for a week. I genuinely thought that I was living in an anime then.

However, after that, my life stayed the same. Nothing changed except for the fact that I didn't have to worry about my financial situation anymore. I was still a loner and a NEET, with no friends and family. I can honestly say that the only things keeping me from jumping in the way of a moving train were future anime episodes. Sad, I know.

I couldn't even tell whether a day had passed or not. Time didn't seem to matter anymore. I slept, I ate, I watched anime. These were the only things I did at all. Sometimes I would think to myself, is this really a life I'm living, or just some twisted version of Limbo? Days turned into months and months turned into years. I had forgotten my birthday somewhere along the way, and had no intention of ever remembering. It wasn't long before I had forgotten my own name. I was basically a ghost at this point, the only thing anchoring me to the world being anime. If _he_ had not contacted me then I would have probably kept living like this till the end of my life.

I had the craziest dream of my life one day, and believe me, I've dreamed about some crazy things. Lu*ffy roasting an impaled P*kachu on a stick and eating him, five Gi*rnos chugging urine from teacups in perfect sync and then spitting the liquid on me. Yeah, I've dreamed about some disturbing and bizarre things. However, literally making a deal with Satan was a bit much even for me.

During the dream, I was in a world of pure white, sort of like the background in the P*AP video. Before I could even ask what the hell was going on, a demon in a red business suit came out of nowhere and waved to me. His skin was red and horns protruded from his head. A red, stereotypical demon tail protruded from his backside. The irises on his eyes were also unsurprisingly red. He smirked malignantly and said to me,

"Yo, ya wanna make a deal?"

I quickly backed away from this eccentric stranger as I did not want anything to do with anyone who made the face he was currently making. Honestly, it was like he was selling me meth or something. I looked away, aware that this was a dream.

"Um, sorry. I don't make deals with random strangers that suddenly appear in my dreams, especially not some creepy devil cosplayer."

The demon laughed, amused, a strange glint in his eyes that I could not recognise.

"I am not cosplaying. I am a real demon from hell."

I sweatdropped, pinching my cheek in attempt to wake up. It was of no use. The demon smirked.

"Don't try to wake up, you can't do so until I let you."

Every hair in my body tensed as the demon stared into my eyes with his crimson ones, sending shivers down my spine.

"My name is Lucifer, the supreme ruler of the first floor of the Nether."

I sweatdropped heavily. What the hell is this? Min*craft? Boy, I really had one crazy dream this time. When I spoke, disbelief laced my voice.

"So…. you're basically Satan?"

Lucifer smiled, the grin acting as a poker face.

"Yes, but I prefer Lucifer, or Luci if you would."

I sweatdropped again.

"Sorry, but Lucifer it is. I'm not gonna act familiar with a fishy demon who I just met."

The devil's smile didn't leave his face. It was getting on my nerves as I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Yes, that name is fine. Anyway about the deal-"

I interrupted Lucifer.

"Um, I don't feel like making deals with strangers I've just met, especially not demons who say that they're Satan. So if you could just let me go then-"

Lucifer interrupted me this time.

"Oh, but you won't be able to resist my offer."

I waited patiently. What would be the harm of just hearing him out? Then again, he was Satan so….

Lucifer smirked.

"Tell me. Have you ever wanted to be an isekai protagonist?"

It was if a switch was flipped inside of me. Something buried inside my very being was awakened, and could not be stopped. My eyes widened to the point where I thought my eyelids would rip as I dashed towards Lucifer in an instant, not caring if he was a demon anymore. My hungry eyes stared into his as I began to shake the ruler of hell back and forth. He almost looked surprised. I screamed at the top of my lungs,

"SIGN ME THE HELL UP NOW YA HEAR ME!"

Lucifer started laughing loudly, surprising me. Blood red tears dripped from his eyes, making me jump back in slight disgust. I had finally regained control of myself.

"I never thought that you would be that exited."

Wiping away the blood from his eyes, Lucifer stared into my eyes again, serious this time.

"I'm just going to say this in the most straightforward way. I can reincarnate you in the world of Fairy Tail with all of your memories intact but-"

My hair covered my eyes, shrouding my expression as I immediately answered in an ominously quiet voice, cutting Lucifer off once again.

"Deal."

Honestly, I didn't care if he was the Devil anymore. I didn't care what he would take in return either. Fairy Tail was the very anime that made me start craving friendship. It didn't matter if the characters had plot armor the size of Jupiter, and it didn't matter if some of the battles didn't make any sense strategy wise. Being in the story of Fairy Tail was my dream for over half of my life. There was no way in hell I would give this chance up, even if it was just a dream. For a loner like me, someone who had no friends and family, that world was like the very definition of Utopia.

Lucifer sighed.

"I need your soul in return. It will become my plaything for all of eternity. Are you ok with that?"

I barely heard the demon as I looked up at him with the most determined expression I have ever made in my life.

"Yes."

Lucifer smiled again, the same smile used as a poker face.

"Then, let us discuss your new abilities shall we."

Lucifer spoke again before I could reply.

"No, you don't get to choose your powers. What I can give out is limited."

I was about to speak but was interrupted again. My right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Honestly, just let me talk already!

"Anyway, you will be given the ability called **Shortcut**. This lets you instantly teleport to any location you've seen before in exchange of a small portion of your stamina. You cannot teleport with anyone else. I don't know what form of magic you will be attuned to, as that is decided by your future body."

I sighed. That was a bit less than I hoped for but if I can be sent to Fairy Tail then I can't complain.

"Oh well, that's less than I hoped but it can't be helped. Can you reincarnate me now?"

Lucifer became serious again.

"Before that, there's one more thing."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"What?"

Lucifer's expression did not change.

"I will also assign you a demon butler. Summon him is things get bad."

I sweatdropped.

 _Come again?_

What kind of insane crossover is this? Isn't this just a normal dream of mine? However, the inner otaku inside me awakened for the second time. My eyes transformed into shiny golden four-sided stars that seemed to take up half my face as my mouth split into an impossibly wide grin, drool dripping from my lips. I lick my lips as I chuckle insanely.

 _Oh God please tell me I get Cie*! Even if the second season was disappointing who am I to say no to an adorable demon shota? Just you wait Cie*-kun! Onee-chan will take excellent "care" of you!_

Lucifer coughed to knock me out of my trance. My daydreams had become too wild. I rub the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Um, sorry,"

I say sheepishly.

Lucifer still had his poker face on, which made my eyebrow twitch a little again.

"Anyway, your butler's name is Alfred Abbadon, not anything else you were thinking." (there is a reason that this story is not in the crossover section)

I mentally scolded myself for being retarded.

"O-Of course not."

Lucifer's demeanor became completely serious, piercing me with those red eyes.

"Listen up. I can't give him your soul as it will belong to me after you die, so he will demand some sort of other sacrifice every time you summon him. He will probably take half of your total lifespan every time you do so."

I gulped. Ya, I didn't want to lose half of my lifespan anytime soon, even if it's to summon an overpowered demon butler.

"So, he is basically going to be a demon butler from Black B***** but he won't appear until I sacrifice half of my lifespan."

Lucifer nodded his head.

"Yes, and you will also get to order him once before he disappears. To summon him again, you will need to half your lifespan again."

My right eyebrow begins to twitch uncontrollably. What the actual hell?! I can sort of understand halving my lifespan for him to serve me, but this was a little too much.

"To summon Alfred, simply say the words, _I command you, Alfred Abbadon,_ and state your wish afterwords."

My right eyebrow was actually overheating from how much it was twitching at this point. Yes, the teleportation ability was overpowered, but this discount Seb*stian pissed me off to no end. I only had one life to enjoy with my friends before I become Satan's plaything for all of eternity. No way was I going to half my time with Fairy Tail.

Lucifer spoke again.

"Your lifespan will be set to 80 years. This means that I will come to take your soul on your 80th birthday. Of course, if you die of other causes before then, I will still come to collect your soul. Any form of immortality you might get will have no effect on this. Understood?"

I groaned in annoyance. Of course there would be countermeasures against immortality. Oh well, it's not like I wanted to be cursed by Ankhseram or anything. Sighing in acceptance, I replied,

"Oh well, it can't be helped then. I just have to enjoy the years I have huh?"

Lucifer completely ignored me, as if deciding my words had no meaning. This really pissed me off, but I shrugged the anger aside for a while.

"By the way, plot armor is greatly reduced in this Fairy Tail universe for some reason, so some things will definitely change. Don't think that everything will be alright because the anime showed so."

I was going to ask for more details when Lucifer spoke again. I was really getting tired of this.

"Anyway, you will be escorted by T-kun tomorrow to your new home. This is goodbye."

Suddenly, I felt as I was being dragged away from the demon in all red and realized that I was waking up. Reaching out my hand for Lucifer, I called out to him.

"Wait! I still have more questions!

The demon didn't even look at me as I was forcibly ejected from the world of pure white.

 **Next Morning**

My alarm clock was nonexistent so I didn't even know when I woke up. Pushing aside my messy, oily hair, I sit up on my bed, ready to begin another day (or night) of my usual routine. Watch anime, eat, sleep. Yeah, it wasn't much of a routine at all was it?

I looked to my box of cookies to find it completely empty, even though this time it was supposed to last me a while. It's not like I could just order something on ebay, my stomach was growling aggressively and it would take forever for them to deliver it. If I didn't know better I thought I was going to starve to death.

Honestly, I would actually to go out of my house and get something at the local convenience store. This was inconceivable for a shut in like myself and I groaned pitfully at the very notion of going outside of my house. However, my stomach was practically begging me to do so and I didn't want to starve either so I guess I have to do it.

What did Lucifer say again? Someone called T-kun would come to pick me up? Well why couldn't he just pick me up now? I sighed, depressed.

What if it was just a dream? A work of fiction created by my brain? If so, then it would be the biggest joke I have ever played on myself. Putting on my tennis shoes, I walked out of my house. I didn't want to think about any of that right now, it would just make me more depressed.

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight, and when I did, I decided to cross the street to the convenience store like a normal pedestrian. The light clearly showed the little white stick figure and there were barely any cars, as it was a holiday.

SO WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK DID A MOVING TRUCK SLAM INTO ME AT 100 MILES AN HOUR?!

I was halfway across the street before I saw it coming, in a direct collision course with me.

It was in that moment I realized the true identity of the T-kun Lucifer told me about. A river of cold sweat dripped down my back. It couldn't be him! The go to method of killing off a character the author deemed unnecessary, the most prolific serial killer in the whole anime industry, the plot device used in almost every Isekai story. I faced an entity far more powerful than Lucifer or Death in that moment. The being that would escort me into the world of Fairy Tail was none other than the true omniscient being, one of the most powerful beings in all of anime, _**TRUCK-KUN**_.

To say that I was pissed off would be an understatement. That Lucifer, the hell was that guy's definition of an escort? But this was sort of dreamy I guess, dying like a true Isekai protagonist. If you ignored the fact that I would be reduced to paste in less than a second then this wouldn't be that bad.

Completely ignoring the truck and my impending death, I began to think about the life I would have with my future friends. Going on missions with Team Natsu, eating strawberry sundaes, making actual friends. I couldn't wait.

Yeah….. I'm obviously not normal anymore. No normal person could cheerfully think about things like this when they know they're going to die. Oh well, whoever said being abnormal was a bad thing? Tears dripped from my eyes as a satisfied smile grew on my face. Finally, I would get what I wanted for so long.

 _ **SPLAT**_

 **Unknown Location**

Apparently, I've been reincarnated, just as Lucifer promised. However, it would appear that I was in my mother's womb for a long time. Don't even ask me how I can use my brain to think after less than a month in the womb, because I honestly don't know. There was plenty of room at first, and it was warm inside, pretty nice living conditions if I do say myself. However, the hospitality of womb was greatly overshadowed by the fact that THERE WAS NO ANIME TO WATCH! I had to endure this hell for 40 weeks. 40 WEEKS WITHOUT ANIME! I almost went insane multiple times and I took great pride in preventing myself from breaking due to this torture. It didn't help either when the once generous amount of space lessened and lessened when I started to grow, eventually, it got to the point where I could barely even move anymore. This is why I was so glad to finally be born, away from that claustrophobic hell known as the womb.

The first thing I saw was my mother's face, the face of a middle aged woman with long, raven black hair tied in a bun. She appeared to wear some strange, tribal clothing. I blushed inwardly at her large chest which was covered by only two cloth straps. I frowned in my mind. It was strange, she resembled someone I knew from somewhere, but the person doesn't come to mind. However, in this moment, none of this mattered as the woman smiled down at me, with a face that seemed to radiate love. Those obsidian eyes looked down with the greatest amount of kindness I had ever been shown.

What can I say? I was completely speechless. My other parents had died before I could remember them and I had never really felt parental love before. However, this warm feeling like I was being protected was something I would never get tired of. Looking up at my mother, I thought she was truly amazing in that moment, making me feel such powerful emotions with a simple smile. I had truly made the right decision after all, accepting Lucifer's deal. I would sell my soul a thousand times over if it meant having my mother smile at me like this forever.

I began crying immediately when my mother turned that benevolent face away from mine, causing her to slightly panic. However, the next person who appeared in my view reassured her by taking me into his arms. A tall, muscular, middle-aged man appeared, smiling down at me. He had shaved pink hair which was spiky at the front. This man also wore the same type of tribal clothing as my mother, some sort of cuff around his neck. He too, reminded me of someone, but just as before, I didn't care about any of that.

Just like my mother, my father stared down at me with a great amount of love and kindness. Even when wrapped by the cloth around me, I could feel the sense of safety provided by his strong, well toned arms. He began to gently rock me back and forth with those same arms, drawing light giggles from me. I had already stopped crying by then. When they both stared down at me together with those loving eyes, I thought my heart was going to melt. If my body was more developed then tears would be rapidly falling from my eyes, but it wasn't, so I could only stare back at my parents with a satisfied smile on my face. This caused their smiles to widen, probably because of how cute I was being. I wondered what they were going to name me? This place was apparently tribal so they wouldn't name me something European like Alice or Mable. Oh well, what does it matter. It's just my name, it's not like it changes my life or anything.

Right on que, my mother said,

"Oh yeah, we still have to name our daughter don't we?"

My father solemnly nodded.

Ok I lied. The name does matter to me. The name given by my new mother who loved me more than anyone else in my life is very important to me. My eyes were practically glowing in the anticipation for my name. However, when I got what I wanted, I was shocked to the core. What came out of the mouth of my dear mother was this,

"Welcome to the world, _**Etherious Mal Dragneel**_."

I honestly think that my brain died and came back to life within a fraction of a second. I could not register the name at all for a few seconds as my brain struggled to process its implications.

However, the words from a tiny boy who stood next to my parents snapped me out of my state of shock. With short black hair and black eyes, the boy smiled kindly towards me, greeting me for the first time.

"Hello Mal! I'm your older brother, Zeref Dragneel! It's nice to meet you!"

Everything clicked into place. My pupils dilated in shock as I processed the information. The warm and comfortable atmosphere from before was all but ruined by this. I no longer felt blessed and happy. Well, that would be a lie as I still loved my parents and was thankful for their presence, but I was also really pissed off.

That blasted demon had reincarnated me 400 years before the events of Fairy Tail, in the family of Zeref and Natsu Dragneel. I wasn't complaining about the latter part, no, I was actually overjoyed to be family with them. However, at this rate, I would never meet the members of Fairy Tail. Hell, Fairy Tail wouldn't even exist by the time Lucifer takes my soul.

Pure, unfiltered rage seemed to run through my body at that moment, making me see nothing but red. This wasn't what I wanted!

My baby teeth were clenched in rage as I began to silently mutter.

"L….. L…. L…."

My mother gasped in joy, a cheerful smile appearing on her face. She bent down, putting her ear next to my mouth.

"Listen! They're her first words!"

My father and brother both smiled, thinking that I would say something simple like "love", based on the information they could process from my mutters. As my family listened attentively to my first words, the rage possessed me. I honestly think that this was the most anger I've felt in my life up to this point. I couldn't keep myself from shouting and swearing.

My family wanted to hear my memorable first words and cherish those words for their whole lives. Well…. It certainly was memorable wasn't it? (Sweatdrop)

Possibly rupturing my mother's eardrums and shocking my father and brother, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"LUCIFER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"


End file.
